Akuma!
by Ryane the Five-Tailed Ferret
Summary: This is a fanfiction about my buddy Akuma. D He goes through a normal life, but then decided that it was time to put his skills to the test. Here, he meets his new Team, Ryane A. and Ryu Y. Can he handle them, the work, and others?
1. Meeting The Team

Akuma Akurei

**Ryane:** Hey Peoples! Just to let yall know, Akuma is one of my best friends in real life. He's really weird, but you'll have to wait in order get his true personality out. P

**Akuma:** I'm gonna be with her in this story, just watching...MOO!

**Ryane:** ...coughfreakcough...

**Akuma:** Hey!!!

**Ryane:** Heh! Here's the story, oh! I don't own any Naruto characters.

* * *

The rays of a bright morning came through the small openings of the blinds. A 14 year old boy rose from the covers and rubbed his tightly shut eyelids. **"Ugh…It's too early,"** he stated, dropping his arms to his side. 

Slowly, the boy's legs moved out from under the sheet and onto the cold, tile floor. He blinked a few times and started walking towards his bathroom. He turned the handle and hot water ran out of the faucet. Adjusting the temperature slightly, he pulled the top to where the water fell out of the shower head.

Lifting his right hand again, the boy rubbed his eye and then removed his clothing, stepping into the shower afterwards. As the water hit his body, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. It was a cold winter night before and to his luck, his blanket was still wet from the wash. After a few minutes passed, he stepped out and dabbed his face with the towel before coving the lower portion of his body. Once done, he looked into the mirror and began brushing his teeth.

He continued to get ready for his first day of training with his new team. The day before, he met with his sensei and was given a smidge of what his team was like. Fortunately enough, he was on a regular group of three, seeing that there were two other ninja's starting out as well.

"**Hey!"** the boy was greeted as the he left the house by another male.

**"Yo, Naruto,"** he started, giving him a slight smile. Naruto jogged up to where they were walking side by side. Being new, he didn't have many friends, but Naruto said he was like that too, so it didn't bother him much.

**"Akuma-san, now that school's out for the summer, we'll be training again. Did you meet your team yet?"** Naruto turned to look for his response, seeing Akuma's head shake side to side one, slowly.

**"Kakashi-Sensei said that I was to meet them today."** Naruto's lips curled up into a large smile. **"Lucky! You got Kakashi-Sensei!!! He was my old sensei, but now I have a newer one."** He pouted a bit, but shrugged it off. Akuma glanced over at the blonde boy and smirked. He knew that Naruto was a strong ninja, but also knew that he would train as much as he could to beat him.

**"Heh, well, I got to go. Sakura's going to be mad if I'm late,"** Naruto said his goodbyes and within a second, he was gone. This made Akuma smirk. He was always so…whipped…by her.

As he approached the bridge, Akuma was being looked over by two girls who looked about the same age as his self. One of the two was an average sized girl with long, red and black hair and a shorter girl with long, black and green hair.

He smirked when they turned back around and stared down at the water. They stood on opposite sides, not saying anything. When the red haired girl turned back towards him, he continued to walk till they were a few feet away from each other.

His eyebrow was raised as she set one hand on her hip. A small smile rose onto her face as she nodded. **"RYANE!"** she called, yelling loudly. She obviously knew that the other was daydreaming and had to do it.

The green and black haired girl turned towards the girl, narrowing her eyes at the boy. When they shifted back towards the other girl, they both smiled. **"Hiya!"** They said together.

Akuma glanced between the two and his eyebrow never fell. **"I'm guessing that you two are the other members of Kakashi-Sensei's team, right?"** He watched them nod and his face relaxed.

_'These girls are kind of weird…'_ he thought, not showing it on his face. One girl turned and faced the other way, seeing that their sensei had arrived. **"Good morning, students,"** he greeted, running a hand through his silver colored hair. Ryane and the other girl gazed at him, staring at his hair.

Akuma scoffed and covered his mouth with his left hand to cover it. Kakashi smiled and squatted down on the edge of the bridge. The looked at each one intensely and smiled under his mask again. **"Alright, let's get started."**


	2. After Training

Akuma

**Ryane:** Hey everyone! No, I'm not dead. Just upset… T.T

**Akuma:** Yeah, her flash drive died, deleting all of her stuff.

**Ryane: **-Cries in the background-

**Akuma:** -Looks around the room- Ugh… -Pats Ryane's back-

**Ryane:** -Sniff, sniff-

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

After a long day of training, Akuma finally got a chance to relax. His team was truly different, but he assumed that's what would make them work better. **"So, Akuma, what village did you come from?"**

His eyes shifted from the ground towards Ryane. She was leaning back on a tree in front of him, Ryu sitting along the side. He glanced between both of them and pulled out his old headband from his pocket. **"Here. What about you two? I've never seen you guys around Konoha before."**

Ryu spoke up first. She lifted a hand to swipe away her bangs out of her face and began, **"I came from the village hidden in the Shadows. It wasn't really the best of times…"**

Ryane nodded and smirked. **"I came from the village hidden in the mist. Ditto as Ryu though."**

Aku nodded and turned towards their sensei. Kakashi was set on top of a tree branch, reading his favorite book. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the girls. **"How do you two know each other?"**

They smiled and Ryu stood. Even though they didn't look like one another, there was one thing that kept them close. She turned towards Ryane and shook her head. Ryane got the hint and bit her bottom lip.

"**Actually, we were separated at birth, some how we found each other here a few days ago. Anyways, let's not get any further with personal lives just yet. Let's save it for another time."** Aku couldn't agree more. He stood up and dusted off his pants. _'Perfect timing.'_ He thought, seeing as Kakashi finished his book. The gray haired shinobi jumped down and stood up with his hands behind his back.

"**We'll meet back here tomorrow morning. As for the rest of the day, enjoy."** With that, he disappeared from sight.

Ryane and Ryu shrugged and turned towards Akuma. **"Wanna hang out?"** The green haired girl asked, turning towards the direction of the apartments. He slightly nodded, afraid of what might happen. Ryane laughed lightly and lead them towards her room.

**Few Minutes Later**

Once they reached their destination, she took out her keys and opened the door. The two noticed the amount of key chains she had attached to the keys. Laughing at the sayings, Ryane shook her head and turned the door knob. Dramatically swinging it open, she stepped inside and flipped the switch, setting light within the living room.

"**It's nothing special, but I like it!"** she announced, proud of her room. Akuma gazed around and found a lot of green things and anime. His tension went away, seeing that they had something in common. Spotting an open book, he saw a few drawings of hers.

Ryane, spotting what caught his eye, quickly grabbed the book. An anime sweat drop appeared as she closed it and hid it behind her back. **"Sorry about that. I'm kind of self-conscience about my drawings…"** She bit her bottom lip again and set her book on top of a table not to far away.

Akuma shook his head and used his chakra to help him grab the book again. **"I'm not going to laugh."**

"**Come on, Ryane. Let him see them. They're not bad anyways."** Ryu added, trying to give her a boost of confidence.

Ryane shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen, grabbing three chicken ramen, trying to avoid any sounds of laughter. It didn't work. Hearing Akuma's outburst, she quickly turned on the stove and allowed the water to boil a bit.

"**What's so funny?"** Ryu asked, wanting in on the joke. He pointed to a comic and she ended up laughing as well.

"**They're not that good. Anyways, what do yall want to do?"** Akuma set down the book and set his bang beside him. Tugging out a few pieces of paper from his notebook, he handed them over to the two girls.

Quickly, they glanced, traded papers, and exchanged comments. The three hung out for a while and ended up falling asleep, spread across the couch.

* * *

**Ryane:** Eh...Not one of my best. You have to give me credit though! It's been over a month since writting. x.x

**Akuma:** You're right, it needs work.

**Ryane:** -Sticks tongue out- Meanie...

**Akuma:** -Smirks-

**Ryane:** . Anyways, for my friend Hikari, I had you're first chapter, but like it said above, everything was deleted so I didn't get a chance to upload it. Grrr!  
Well, I'll put up the next chapter soon. Give me a week or so. Idk. Hm...Leave reviews! Bye.


End file.
